


У озера

by balsana, fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balsana/pseuds/balsana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Туманное утро на Кадаре, Скотт Райдер и Рэйес Видаль





	У озера

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

Рэйес Видаль облокотился на металлические перила, выйдя на террасу одного из многочисленных жилых блоков. Этим утром над озерами стоял довольно густой туман: солнце еще не взошло, и предгорья были окутаны сплошной белой пеленой. Вокруг стояла плотная, как вата, тишина: аванпост еще не проснулся, и Рэйес был сейчас совершенно один посреди этого молока.

Чуть вдалеке он услышал приглушенный всплеск, потом еще один и еще, уже громче — неугомонный Райдер завершал утренний моцион обязательным купанием. С этой странной привычкой Рэйесу приходилось мириться: ранний подъем уже давно стал вынужденной платой за редкую возможность просыпаться рядом с Райдером.

Когда «Буре» случалось приземлиться в Порт-Кадаре, на коммуникатор Рэйеса приходило неизменное сообщение: «На нашем месте», — что означало, что Райдер будет ждать его на озерах, на недавно открытом небольшом аванпосте, подальше от любопытных глаз. Если Скотт планировал быть на Кадаре несколько дней кряду, то Рэйес частенько специально не появлялся до последнего дня, дожидаясь письма, гневного или умоляющего, — и тогда их встреча бывала не такой обыденной.

Ему нравилось дразнить Райдера, этого пылкого почти еще мальчишку, притворяясь то равнодушным циником, то страстным влюбленным; Скотт резво захватывал наживку, позволяя Рэйесу следовать собственному сценарию. Впрочем, именно так все и началось: в какой-то момент Видаль понял, что играть на эмоциях Скотта достаточно просто, и если он хочет заполучить в свой карман Инициативу, нужно всего лишь сделать так, чтобы их герой, их ненаглядный Первопроходец оказался там же.

Конечно, Рэйес вовсе не рассчитывал, что Скотт просто так начнет плясать под его дудку. Сперва нужно было продемонстрировать заботу — готовность помочь Инициативе, потом силу — наглядно показать, кто на Кадаре хозяин, и лишь затем намекнуть, что с некоторых пор Скотт стал интересовать Рэйеса больше, чем просто друг. Было крайне забавно наблюдать, как в Райдере любопытство и природная чувственность борются со здравым смыслом и восприятием влечения к мужчине как явления постыдного; оставалось только только умело руководить этой борьбой.

Рэйес до сих пор во всех подробностях помнил их первый раз: неумелые, немного нервные прикосновения Скотта, свои руки на его гладких плечах; как ему пришлось потрудиться, чтобы Райдер расслабился и разжал, наконец, стиснутые зубы, позволяя Рэйесу проникнуть в его сладкий рот. Как Райдер отказывался поддаться ему, вертелся словно уж на сковородке; одновременно то выгибался навстречу Рэйесу, лаская его, то выставлял между ними преграды в виде острого колена, ладони, чего угодно, лишь бы не дать проникнуть ловким пальцам Видаля в святая святых. Еще бы — такое падение!

Своими рассуждениями о якобы мужественности Скотт поначалу доводил Рэйеса до белого каления: все эти армейские скабрезные шуточки про секс с представителями своего пола прочно укоренили в голове Райдера идиотскую уверенность в том, что если в твоей заднице оказался чужой член, то ты автоматически теряешь достоинство и становишься объектом для насмешек. Пришлось потратить немало слов, времени, сил и смазки, чтобы вытравить эту дурь из головы Скотта, но результат того стоил: наградой Рэйесу за терпеливое наставничество стал, во-первых, без преувеличения лучший в его жизни минет, и, во-вторых, жаркое соитие в туалетной кабинке «Песни Краллы». Больше Райдер глупо философствовать не пытался.

Если бы кто-нибудь спросил Рэйеса сейчас, только ли трезвый расчет и жажда наживы руководят им, когда он сжимает Райдера в объятиях и целует чуть припухшие искусанные губы, думает ли он о выгоде «Коллектива» от аванпостов Инициативы, когда обводит языком розовую головку члена, слыша тихий вздох, Рэйес покривил бы душой, если бы сказал «да».

Скотт вылез из воды, взобрался на камень и провел руками по мокрым волосам, тонкие ручейки побежали по его спине. Рэйес в который раз залюбовался им: стройное, поджарое тело, плечи достаточно широки, чтобы подчеркнуть узкие крепкие бедра, сильные ноги с аккуратными, удивительно небольшими для среднего мужчины ступнями и, наконец, самое любимое — молочно-белые ягодицы, которые так сладостно сжимать пальцами, пока Райдер, зарывшись лицом в подушку, глухо стонет под ним.

Рэйес окинул Скотта медленным взглядом, от которого, как ему было хорошо известно, у того на щеках выступал румянец. О нет, не смущения — нетерпения, о чем в данный момент красноречиво говорило его лицо.

— Я принес полотенце, Райдер, — усмехнулся Рэйес. — Но, пожалуй, тебе придется его заслужить.


End file.
